It's just about me
by Kairi Hikari
Summary: Suichi es un chico estudioso,popular entre las chicas,el hijo perfecto y bueno en los deportes..Que sucede cuando un tal Hiei aparece y puede ser lo mismo que el hace,pero mejor?(AU)(Yaoi:HXK)


Kairi:No tengo mucho tiempo..Haci que leean,disfruten y..DEJEN UN REVIEW! O

Chapter.1"Don't dare to speak like that.."

El despertador suena anunciando las 6:30 AM,se levanta,bosteza,su madre anuncia desde el primer piso que el desayuno esta listo,una ducha rapida,se viste,se cepilla los dientes,baja las escaleras,saluda a su madre con un beso en la mejilla,desayuna apresuradamente,se despide de su madre y sale en dirección a la secundaria.

Sí,una mañana común y corriente para Suichi Minamimo,estudiante sobresaliente,apuesto chico y bueno en los deportes.

Naciste perfecto,la frase que le decía orgullosamente su madre llorando en el delantal floreado murmurando "Si tan solo tu padre te viera..".El solo suspiraba, una mueca triste curveaba sus labios y abrazaba a su madre tratando de animarla.

Su padre había muerto cuando el solo tenia 5 años, en un accidente de avión en dirección a un viaje de negocios.Rara vez su padre los visitaba ,llegando con regalos y prometiendo que el fin de semana saldrían al cine.

Tantas salidas al cine había prometido,mas luego se esfumaban excusándose que tenia que hacer un papeleo en la oficina.

Su madre salio adelante gracias a sus familiares y a que tenia que sobrevivir para poder cuidar a su hijo.

-¡Suichi-chan!-le gritaron detrás de el ,se volteo y sonrió ampliamente.

-Ohayo Keiko-san-saludo cortésmente y la joven algo jadeante le devolvió el saludo.

-Siempre..tan cortes..-jadeo y le miro severamente.-Te..e dicho..que me digas..Keiko-chan..-dijo tomando aire y Suichi le sonrió.

Keiko Yukimura,amiga de la infancia y compañera de clases.Ella es la única chica que no a caido embobada con Suichi,al contrario,lo ve como un amigo especial y siempre se han apoyado el uno a otro.

-Perdón,es que ya me e acostumbrado a llamarte Keiko-san.-se disculpo y la joven solo sonrió con ironía.

Siguieron caminando,platicando sobre las novedades y un tema molesto para Keiko:Yusuke Urameshi.

-¡Es un patán y un depravado!-grito alzando un puño en el aire.-Ayer en el receso,¡me levanto la falda!-una vena se formo en su cien y un color carmín apareció en sus mejillas.

-Um..Bueno,yo e escuchado por ahí, que el siente un poco de atracción por ti.-comento   
Suichi con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Keiko se sonrojo al maximo,miro con furia a Suichi y este sonrió nerviosamente.

-tonterias..-murmuro entre dientes y siguieron su camino.

Entre risas entraron al aula,siempre eran los primeros en llegar,pero esta vez fue una excepción.

Ambos callaron y miraron a un chico dando la espalda,mirando por la ventana.Al parecer,no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de que dos personas habían entrado en el salon,ya que continuaba observando por la ventana.

Suichi y Keiko se miraron,nadie en todo el ciclo escolar había llegado primero que ellos,por eso les causaba algo de sorpresa.

-Ohayo..-saludo Keiko,esperando que el joven se volteara,cosa que no hizo.

Keiko arqueo las cejas molesta y se acerco al desconocido hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de el.

-¡Oye!¿no sabes que es muy grosero no devolver el saludo?-le replico Keiko y el muchacho seguía dando la espalda,sin hacer caso a Keiko-¡Te estoy hablando!-

El joven se volteo bruscamente,mostrando sus rojizos ojos ardiendo en fuego y furia.

-No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma..-murmuro agriamente y Keiko retrocedio asustada.-No tienes derecho a hablarme asi...-dijo acercandose a la joven, la cual reacciono y arqueo las cejas.

-¡Tengo todo el derecho!-grito furiosa y Suichi intervino tomando a Keiko por el hombro.

-Keiko..Tranquila,no vale la pena..-le tranquilizo y Keiko cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse.

El joven sonrio,paso de largo a ambos y salio del salón.

Keiko bufo furiosa y dejo su maletin en su pupitre.

-Perfecto..¡Otro patan e idiota en la escuela!..Ya teniamos suficiente con Urameshi..-susurro sentandose en su asiento.

Suichi se quedo en silencio,mirando por donde habia salido el desconocido y arqueo las cejas.

…Presentía que su vida iba a cambiar por completo.

TO BE CONTINUED

Kairi:Wuahhh!O…Otro fic de Yu Yu Hakusho! O 

Bien,esto es un Universo Alterno (Duh!xD) y la mayoria del fic sucedera en la secundaria O..umm..es todo xD,..Esperen el proximo chapter!..Ah!..y dejen..

REVIEWS!TOT


End file.
